


Cherry pop

by Emmafrostdimonds



Category: MCU RPF, Spiderman RPF, X-Men RPF
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Big Cock, Body Hair, Body Worship, Cherry Pop, Creampie, Cute, Cute first time, Daddy/Twink, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Gay Sex, Hairy Hugh Jackman, Long orgasm, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Missionary Position, Muscular Body, Prolonged Orgasm, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Shy Tom, Shy Virgin, Top!Hugh, Virginity, bearded Jackman, bottom!Tom, cute smut, fellings, hair chest, monster cock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-03
Updated: 2017-05-03
Packaged: 2018-10-27 11:32:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10808199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emmafrostdimonds/pseuds/Emmafrostdimonds
Summary: Hugh "kidnaps" Tom to have sex with him but things escalate quickly and he no longer wants to have sex but  to make love.Its cute smut all over, cute, cute and cute.





	Cherry pop

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AngelSkywalker](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelSkywalker/gifts).



> I am gifting this to AngelSkywalker for that sexy and smutty Tom/Ryan fic (go and read it if you haven't) and crossing my fingers that it will do another but with Hugh and Tom (Wink wink LOL).
> 
> Enjoy and leave comments, for god'sake I took time writing this person so you have to take time to press the kudo button and leave a coment...c'mon!

Tom felt his hands tied together over his head as he woke up, this wasn’t his room or a room that he knew, it was a very fancy place and very well adorned, but no, he didn’t know where he was at all.

He tried the ropes, just to see if he could slip out of them, but they were tightly secure.

Tom just noted that he was naked…yes he couldn’t believe his eyes he was naked, and he was in the center of the bed, plus he didn’t know the place….he draws to the conclusion he was in the hands of a rich psycho.

The door in the room suddenly opened and there he found a naked Hugh Jackman, he was very muscular and hairy and he must have been the one that left him in this situation; both of them were naked Tom did the math for himself two naked men equals sex.

And he had to admit himself that he had fancied the Wolverine actor for a long time, but since he was so shy about talking men into sex he just kept things to himself.

He shivered a little at the sight of the older men looking at him very calmly and cutely at him “Don’t be afraid Tom, you are going to like this; I took the liberty to lube your little hole while you were asleep so that it wouldn’t be too difficult for you to begin with” as Hugh’s words left his mouth he actually felt that he was stretched opened and that there was sticky goo in his anus.

“I have never done this with a man,” Tom said trying not to sound to inexperienced “ I only have done girls” Hugh Chuckled slowly as he sat beside Tom on the bed and placed a hand on the boy's bare chest as to lovingly stroke his skin.

“Don’t worry Tommy I have done this plenty of times, don’t worry ill take care of you” he said as he kissed the boys cheek.

Hugh’s hands started exploring the boys body softly and gently as Hugh knew; the boy might be a little scared on his first time and he didn't make it hard for him…well hard in the realm of possibilities, given that he was naturally gifted with a monster cock, that wasn’t to go smoothly in but he already took the necessary steps for that.

His concern now was to make the boy comfortable “Do you want me to untie you?” Tom nodded positively in response as he let out a heavy sight; Hugh quickly freed the boy’s hands and let himself lay beside him.

Tom looked at Hugh’s body and wanted to touch his hairy pecks, Hugh noticed this and took the boy slowly by the wrist and placed the boy's palm in the desired place; tom Shivered at the feel of the hard flesh and the dark curls over his little white fingers.

He slide them over the big man hunks and stroked the skin and hair gently, and that let his cock grow big into a full erection state, he turned red at the realisation of his shameful erection but Hugh laughed softly at him and kissed the boy on the lips for the first time.

At first the sensation was strange, the beard the and the way that he was touching Hugh was all new to him; without him noticing Hugh pulled a finger inside his anus and that made him jump from inside and moan loudly at the intrusion “I am just doing this so that the work I have done doesn’t get ruined, opening you wide was a tough work especially since you have a very little anus there Tom, I won't lie to you…it will hurt a lot, since your anus is very small and I practically have a monster for a penis” Tom looked at Hugh’s flaccid cock it looked normal to him.

As soon as Hugh began stroking it grew incredibly larger and thicker, he didn’t lie when he said that he had a monster cock “Are you okay with this? If not we can do this the other way around or another thing.” Tom placed his hand on Hugh’s cock it was hard really hard and it was real, not that he doubted it but he had to be sure.

“No,” he said to Hugh “It's fine, as long as you do it gently” Hugh kissed him and whispered into his ears “I promise”

Hugh repositioned himself over Tom and spread the boys legs repositioning them beside his body, he put a pillow under the boys head and another in his ass; he took the lube bottle and placed a generous amount in his hands and then onto his cock “Don’t restrain yourself, Tom, if you have to cry do it and if you have to scream them scream loud, tell me how you feel, okay?” To nodded in response.

Hugh put his cock near the entrance of the virgin hole and pushed the tip of his head in; Tom gasped for dear life as strong as his lungs let him and let tears run from his eyes as the complete cock head was inside me “HUGH ITS BIG, ITS SO BIG, I DON’T KNOW IF I CAN’T TAKE THE REST OF IT” he screamed in utter pain, Hugh shushed him and stopped and kissed him on the lips, Tom tightly braced himself on Hugh’s shoulders, he didn’t want the man to stop kissing him or leave him through this, after all he was taking his virginity away.

“That’s it, the head is in the rest will come in time,” Hugh said as he wiped away the tears of Tom’s face, Hugh kissed him, again and again, taking all the way from him.

Tom let his hands back at his favourite place Hugh’s hairy chest, Hugh took it as a sing and pushed a little more of it in, and stopped Tom was resisting the penetration and he was over stimulating him, it was closing on his cock so hard that I felt like he was trying to milk his dick.

“Don’t fight it Tom, let me in, I’ll go slow I promise” Tom did as he was told and let Hugh stuffed him further, it was a painful but lovingly experience till he felt Hugh’s pelvic hair brush against his cute little butt.

He was all the way in, Hugh was completely buried inside the boy and The boy couldn’t help to moan loudly at the sensation of being full for the first time, it was better than any woman could do.

started moving in and out quite slowly at first getting the boy adjust to the sensation, Hugh could see every expression that Tom did from how hard this was for him until how much pleasure he was receiving for the first time in his life.

As time went on Hugh’s thrust became stronger and quicker, and at that point, Tom was holding himself on the hair chest for support he was thankful that he hadn’t ripped it off of him, but the touch was erratic and uncertain as Hugh went strong with his thrusts.

They kissed passionately and as intimate as a couple that had been together for many years, they gave everything to each other and in a state like in love; they didn’t care if they care if they knew too much about each other these was not sex but love and Hugh was the expert on making feel young boys like him in a love state; and he was loving Tom like he had never loved another before.

And Tom loved Hugh because he was so sweet, his first and above all a hairy hunk loving machine.

Hugh went harder and faster making the boy scream a time in a while and Tom knew now how to tease Hugh into orgasm, by resisting him over and over, but he couldn’t last long himself since Hugh was hitting his sweet spot over and over till he came untouched over his smooth white body, leaving some trails of cum over Hugh’s furry six-pack.

And by doing so he closed himself completely on Hugh’s cock pushing him into an orgasm, making the man come inside him and since he started Hugh couldn’t stop coming inside him; Tom actually believe that Hugh was the only man that could have the longest orgasm on earth; and he couldn’t stop giving Tom his seed.

Once he actually stopped he pulled out of him letting all the cum drip from his butt and gave a romantic and passionate kissed to tom, wrapping the boy in his strong hairy arms, he pulled a cover over both of them and let the boy sleep in his arms and with his head rested on his protective shoulder.

**Author's Note:**

> See ya next time, and don´t forget to follow me and leave a comment!!!!!!!!!! LOL LOL LOL


End file.
